1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called navigation system mounted on a vehicle and allowing a driver to easily reach a destination even if the driver is unfamiliar with the route to the destination.
2. Background Art
FIG. 4 shows an existing road information displaying method of this type, in which, for example, a CRT (cathode ray tube) with a display screen the size of approx. 6" or main indicator 21 formed with a liquid crystal is set on a center console 20 of a car to display road information on the main indicator 21 by using graphic and character information of a map and routes.
In this case, if the car is moving to its destination, a map with the scale of, for example, 1/200,000 covering a large area is selected to be displayed on the main indicator 21. As the car comes closer to the destination, a map with smaller scale is manually or automatically selected successively in order of 1/100,000, 1/50,000, 125,000, and 1/10,000 so that the destination can be confirmed on the map in detail and information is supplemented by displaying characters on a part of the screen according to necessity.